Smash Mansion
by FeelTheWrathOfAura
Summary: As 2013 sets in, the Smashers' relationships split causing tension and drama. Unfortunately, when Sonic catches Anaemian Cancer, will the Smashers join to make Sonic's last year a happy one?


**Chapter 1- January 1****st**

**A/N: Got this idea from "The Normals" by…I can't remember the name. Expect silliness though. Here are the highlights:**

**Got snow in a room? Blame Wario and Ganondorf, says Zelda.**

**Zelda and Pichu make an alliance with Link and Sonic**

**Toon Link and Pichu try to find the Lost Treasure of Stars **

**Let the fun and games begin!**

**REEDIT: OK, change in storyline plus I'm going to add some more detail to this.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO**

It was about 6:00am in the Smash Mansion. Peach was writing in her new journal. Everyone had to keep a diary of the next year. Even Master Hand, much to his dismay. The only person who was excused was R.O.B. who couldn't write to save his life. He didn't have hands, just robotic arms. As Peach looked out the window, she could see that the garden was covered in snow. Although it was nearly pitch black still, she saw a blue blur ran past and Peach couldn't help smile. She wrote something in her journal, locked it up, turned off her lamp and covered herself in her duvet. This is what she wrote:

_Peach: Even Sonic seems to love the snow. Even if he can't swim. Here's hoping he doesn't break the frozen pond. _

Outside, Sonic smiled to himself. A frosted journal sat on a bench. It was covered in icicles but Sonic snatched it, opened it and wrote.

_Sonic: Running around in the snow is great fun. Shame I'm up before everyone else. It's still dark but I'm used to it as I always had to patrol Knothole. I blame Sal._

He ran inside, banging his trainers on the "Welcome" mat. "Geez, talk about being too cool for exercise." He muttered as he strolled in the empty corridors. As he unlocked his door, he saw a shape moving towards downstairs. It looked like Pikachu yet a lot smaller. Sonic quickly followed the shape and found himself in a sort of basement. Plus, near the end of the room was a small Pikachu-like Pokémon with Toon Link.

_Sonic: Toon was doing something down in the basement. Who knows what?_

Toon was holding a map with a riddle. It said _from the edge of star turn towards the bar, turn it clockwise until you see tar._ They were trying to turn the bar. It seemed to be stuck in place. The Pokémon's eyes saw Sonic. "Uh…Toon…We've been busted!" she screamed. Toon Link saw Sonic and practically looked like he'd seen a ghost! "Damn it Pichu!" Toon yelled before sprinting up the stairs with Pichu slowly scampering after him.

_Pichu: We were busted by Sonic. I knew someone would. Sonic can smell a rat. That's me by the way. We didn't find the Treasure but one day we will. And maybe Sonic will help!_

_Toon Link: Three words. I HATE HEDGEHOGS! Especially the blue one._

The sun was now peaking over the Snowy Peaks near the mansion and the New Year sunlight was streaked across the old brick house. Zelda was opening the curtains and noticed Toon Link at her door. "What do you want T? Zelda asked.

_Toon Link: I hate Zelda when she calls me T. It's lame. Shame there are three Links in this house!_

"I want Sonic to get the "punishment" tonight!" Toon smirked, crossing his arms. Zelda looked confused. "Why?" Toon smiled/smirked and pointed downstairs. "We were looking for the Lost Treasure of the Stars…until Sonic caught us." He finished. Zelda was open-eyed. "The Lost Treasure really exists?!" she gasped, her mouth wide open like a goldfish. Toon nodded. "We found the first clue but we couldn't figure it out then Pichu saw Sonic watching us from the staircase. Stalker…" he finished.

_Zelda: Toon wants me to vote Sonic. I don't really know. Sonic shouldn't have stopped Toon and Pichu but at the same time Toon shouldn't be patrolling the Mansion in the early hours. I'm torn._

Pichu then spoke up. "What do you mean by "punishment"?" She asked. Zelda sighed. "You know you have a journal? Everyone has one. We are to keep track of our activities over this year and every night we send someone for a punishment, usually sent to bed early or spending a night in the basement or something like that. There's one rule: You get one vote and one vote only. Your vote should be based on the people who are making mischief or are naughty. Get it?" Zelda explained, stroking Pichu's head. Pichu smiled. "OK, now I get it. And Toon…no way am I voting Sonic!" Pichu declared before scampering away.

_Pichu: I think either Toon or Sonic will get the punishment but I bet Toon will edge it. I like Sonic although he did bust us earlier. Get ready Toon, you're going DOWN!_

_Toon Link: I might vote Pichu now since she's going against me (I saw my name in her journal). I'm still going for Sonic but if Pichu tries anything, she's next on my list._

_Zelda: Damn those kids sometimes. I've decided to go against Toon, I might team up with Pichu. Probably get Sonic and Link in too. 4 heads are better than 1._

The sun was pretty much up now and the Smash clocks struck 9. "BREAKFAST!" Crazy Hand yelled, carrying a packet of pancake mixture to the hob (basically the stove or top of an oven). Everyone thundered down the stairs and began eating. As the Ice Climbers came in, everyone began laughing. They looked at each other. "What's so funny?" Nana asked. Link pointed behind them and it seemed that Wario was doing the "Bunny Ears" with his fingers. Popo slapped him. "Pick on someone your own size, fart-breath!" he yelled, before grabbing Nana and sitting down next to Samus, who had a smile on for whatever reason.

_Nana: I hate Wario, that old stinky._

_Popo: Wario has some nerve picking on Nana. He should know a lot better than that!_

_Wario: OK, I was having a joke. I always do and people take it as offense. I blame their parents._

Link looked around and whispered to Zelda. "Anyone on your mind? Who's up for punishment?" Zelda immediately gestured to Toon who was chatting to his little "gang" who was himself, Kirby and Olimar. "Want to make an alliance?" Zelda asked him and he nodded. She wrote a note and passed it down the table to Sonic and he read it. Zelda winked and Sonic smiled. He slipped it to Pichu. Pichu returned the smile.

_Sonic: Link's pretty cocky thinking he'll be accepted into our alliance. We'll see what happens._

_Pichu: Toon's dead. He won't know that 4 of us will be voting for him._

_Link: Sonic's protective and will probably keep an eye on me. He'll not be suspecting that I've got a little secret that will get Toon. Something that will get more people on our side._

Breakfast went quickly and lunch did too. Ganondorf was talking to his friend Wario and, as ever, were thinking of a new scheme. Wario, being the stupid one, questioned all his ideas and Ganon was getting annoyed. Meanwhile, Zelda, Link and Pichu were waiting for their 4th member. Wario had an idea. "How about we play a joke on Zelda?" he whispered, a big cheesy grin then appeared on his face. Ganon's amber eyes glowed in acceptance. Sonic, who had happened to overhear Ganon and Wario's conversation, asked what they were planning. "We're playing a chilly trick on Zelda!" Wario said before Ganon punched him in the arm. Sonic raised an eyebrow. "That's all?" he replied and started walking towards Zelda. He'd barely taken 3 steps before he heard Ganon say "Did you know she's planning a double-agent like action?" Sonic's emerald eyes turned towards Ganon's amber ones as he continued. "She's voting you out for busting Toon and Pichu. She's even joining forces with Team Kid (Toon Link, Kirby and Olimar). Link and Pichu are involved as well." He finished. Sonic's fur was wet with tears by this point. He could barely say anything. Wario didn't attempt to butt in as usual but had his fingers crossed behind his back. Sonic looked at Zelda who was talking to Toon Link. "I'm going to regret this…" he trailed off and sighed deeply. "All right, I'll help you play your little joke." He decided, a small smirk crossing his face.

_Sonic: I knew someone would make a move and I originally thought it would be Link but it had to be the princess. Sorry Zelda, that's just show business._

_Ganondorf: We fooled him! Have a nice sleep in the basement hedgehog!_

_Wario: If Zelda comes onto us, Sonic's our back-up._

100 yards away, Link had recorded the conversation.

_Link: That Ganondorf! Wait until I get my hands on him. I won't blame Sonic if he gets caught. _

Zelda saw Link with a tape recorder. After listening to it, she couldn't believe it. "That Ganondorf is so persuasive. Isn't he?" Zelda asked/sobbed.

_Zelda: Link told me that Sonic had been deceived. I'm voting Ganondorf out tonight. Forget Toon._

It was now mid-afternoon and a scream filled the mansion. Everyone came up and found Zelda's room full with snow. "That's snow joke!" Kirby joked. "This isn't funny! Who did this?" Fox asked, looking around. Sonic was walking back to his room when he noticed the snow in Zelda's room. He began laughing. Everyone looked at him. Fox's instincts told him Sonic was behind this. In the end, Zelda spoke up but instead of getting angry, she tried to explain the situation. She took him into his bedroom for privacy. "Link heard about your little "talk" with Ganon and Wario. Is it true that you three talked today?" she asked. Sonic just nodded. She calmed herself down but Sonic decided to tell the story. "Ganon told me that your team were joining Team Kid and voting me out." He whispered, his eyes flaming. Zelda calmed herself down again. "I wouldn't do that. Ganon's playing you. He'll backstab you at some point. We know as Link recorded your deal." Zelda replied. Sonic's fists were clenched. "You little snitch." He said. "You little backstabbing, tell-telling…" he muttered before grabbing her wrist. "I'll never believe you, or anyone from your little "team"." He whirled one last statement before leaving. "Good luck braving the basement."

_Zelda: Sonic was really mad and angry with me. He is gullible but he needs to know the truth._

_Sonic: …I hate everyone. ESPICALLY THAT LONG-EARED PRINCESS!_

_Fox: Sonic's the most laid-back person I know (except Slippy). I've never seen him so upset. What did Zelda do? Vote for him? What for? I don't know who to vote for._

Zelda, Link and Pichu had a talk and decided to vote Ganondorf (as Link and Zelda explained the situation). Fox, hearing the conversation, decided to sneak over and join them. "Can I join your little alliance? I don't think Sonic was completely behind this scheme." He asked, crossing his fingers behind his back. They talked and agreed. After informing Fox on Ganondorf and Wario's plan, he was shocked.

_Fox: I've joined Link, Zelda and Pichu's alliance to vote Ganondorf. I knew Sonic was acting weird. He's going down. Sucks to you Ganon!_

_Pichu: I'm glad we have a new alliance member but it seems Sonic's got other plans…_

On the other side of the hall, Sonic, Ganon and Wario were planning something. The three had agreed to vote Zelda and made "Team Ghastly". Wario had been made leader, Ganon was vice-leader and Sonic was organiser.

_Wario: Team Ghastly was the best idea yet. Zelda better watch her back as it's got a bulls-eye target on it!_

_Ganondorf: I'm afraid Zelda will find out about our trick but I'm not stressing out about it._

_Sonic: I, Wario and Ganon are the strongest in this house (probably)!_

Zelda was gobsmacked. Not only did Sonic believe Ganon's lie, he actually found two new friends of some sorts. She then saw Pit talk to Team Ghastly and pulling Sonic away and they were chatting. Was Pit on their side? Sonic walked over to Team Ghastly, punched them both in the face and ran outside.

_Pit: Pichu had told me about Ganon. I am voting the King of Evil. No doubt about it._

Pit had flew over to Team Sparkle (Zelda's Alliance) and told them the story. They nodded. The five members of Team Sparkle ran after Sonic.

_Link: We need Sonic back on this team, if he likes it or not._

They eventually found him. He was sitting on a high branch (how they didn't know), crying. Zelda decided to stay out of Sonic's way for now as he was probably still guilty. Pichu decided to talk to Sonic. She climbed the tree carefully and stroked her fur against Sonic's. She embraced herself for a hit of anger, but instead she felt Sonic stroking her. She looked at him. He wasn't looking at her but she could see a smile. The tears were still coming but were weaker. "Are you OK?" Pichu asked and Sonic nodded in response. His green eyes saw Zelda and he went a bit rigid. Zelda then got involved. "I'm not mad at you Sonic. I just want to let you know we are voting Ganon…if you want to you can join us." She called up and Sonic jumped down and leaned against it.

_Sonic: I don't really want to write but I didn't want to look stupid. I now dislike Team Ghastly. Ganon's getting my vote. I couldn't believe I was that stupid to believe him._

_Pichu: Sonic's back on our side…I think…_

_Zelda: Team Sparkle rules. We've got 5 members while they have only 2. We ROCK!_

The sun soon began setting over the fields and Master Hand had called everyone to the Main Hall for the voting boxes. Everyone looked as Ganon made his move;

_Ganon: She took Team Ghastly apart [[Zelda]]_

_Link: Evil never goes unnoticed [[Ganondorf]]_

_Sonic: They are so stupid to think I'd join their team [[?]]_

The casts were tallied. "The smasher getting the punishment is…

…

…

…

…

ZELDA!?

Everyone looked at Team Sparkle. "The only people who didn't vote for Zelda were…

Pichu!

Link!

Pit!

Fox!

Toon Link!

Zelda thought for a moment and saw a smirk on the hedgehog's face. She now understood. "You're still with Ghastly aren't you!?" she screamed. Sonic faced her and shrugged. "Yeah…took ya a while! You're not as smart as I thought. Enjoy the dark, princess." He muttered before grabbing Wario and Ganondorf and dragging them away. She then looked at Toon. "Why did you vote Ganon?" Pit asked, giving him a long look. Toon frowned. "I didn't. I voted Sonic." Toon retorted as he walked away with Olimar (who was really upset) and Kirby (who was half-asleep).

_Zelda: I CAN'T BELIEVE what Sonic did. I thought he was on Team Sparkle. To make matters worse, this year is only beginning. Who knows what can happen…_

_Sonic: I actually surprised they believed my lies. I went against them for one reason: Ganondorf and Wario bring more excitement. Weird, but true. Good luck braving the basement Zelda! (You're going to need it!)_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**This was long, don't you think. 7 pages on Microsoft Word! WOW! Longest story ever.**

_**Team Sparkle: Zelda, Pit, Link, Pichu, Fox.**_

_**Team Ghastly: Ganondorf, Wario, Sonic.**_

_**Team Kid: Toon Link, Kirby, Olimar.**_

_**Others: Ice Climbers, Red, Ike, Marth, R.O.B., Samus, Lucario, Mewtwo, Roy, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Meta Knight, King Dedede, Falco, Wolf, Dr. Mario, Snake, Lucas, Ness, Young Link, Captain Falcon**_

**I think that's it (not sure but I'll edit if I'm wrong). **

**Word Count: 2,633. **


End file.
